When an enterprise mobile user travels to a new country, the user may either use the same provider and be a roaming user in the new country, or put in a local Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card for the country being visited. Roaming in the new country may result in increased cost for receiving and/or making calls. In addition data channel costs while roaming can be high, and any calls made via the enterprise will be routed through the enterprise call processing server of the country where the user is registered. Using a local SIM card can also be problematic. For example, the number on the SIM card may not be recognized by the enterprise. Authenticating the user in the new country may also be a problem, as well as utilizing an enterprise call processing server in the new country, providing enterprise features, and call routing.